Wasn't the Chemistry Obvious?
by Sliverloc303
Summary: I saw the chemistry between them last week." "I saw it when they were fourteen!" Since when does Brennan realise things about people before Booth? Fluffy one-shot.


**Wasn'****t the Chemistry Obvious?**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

**Anyone who has read my story Kansas knows these characters but remember that this one-shot has nothing to do with that story. It has the same characters but different storyline. **

Temperance Brennan pulled her file filled bag out of the car. Her seventeen year old son Cole Booth got his own bag out of the back seat and shut the door.

In the time it took them to do that, Brennan's husband Booth and their other three sons came barging out of the house with hockey gear in their hands.

"Finally! You're back! We've been waiting ages to get to the hockey rink. Let's go!" Booth said as Parker Booth and James Booth tried to shove the hockey gear into the car. Michael Booth, the youngest, walked over and hugged his mother.

This was the usual afternoon in the Booth house when it was Booth and Brennan's day off. They made sure to make time for their family in their busy lives and days off were spent with family. Hockey was just one of the things they did.

Even after twenty years Booth was still trying to explain to Brennan why hockey was such an amazing sport.

Brennan had just picked up some case files and picked up Cole from school and then they were all going to go to the hockey rink. Brennan stood back and watched as her husband and her sons tried to get all the hockey gear into the trunk by shoving it in and closing the trunk lid really fast.

Brennan sighed and was just about to show them how to do it when she spotted a familiar face walking down the street.

"Lily!" Brennan called to the girl who waved back slightly in return.

Cole looked around quickly for her, the bag he was pushing into the trunk falling and hitting James on the foot. Cole smiled as Lily came closer while James hopped up and down and Booth was giving out to him for swearing.

Lily Rodgers had moved from Kansas to Washington D.C. when she was seven years old. She and Cole had met the day, she moved into her new house with her family and they had bonded over the fact that chocolate was the best ice cream flavour.

Of course then they started arguing wither two scoops of ice cream was too many.

And that was how their friendship had gone on from that moment. A love hate relationship; they could be fighting one minute and friends the next. They could argue about anything. Cole had also given her a nickname; one that no one else was aloud call her.

"Hey Kansas!" Cole said with a smile.

Lily stopped in front of him and frowned. Cole frowned back, confused at her actions.

"This is all your fault!" she said before stomping off to her house down the street.

Cole frowned even more.

"What did you do Cole?" Michael asked, thinking it was just another one of their fights.

"I have no idea," Cole muttered, causing them all to stop and look at him.

**-Later that day-**

Brennan sat in the kitchen of the Booth house and stirred her coffee. Booth and her sons were sitting beside her at the kitchen island. They weren't really thinking about coffee at that moment.

"You didn't call her fat, did you?" Parker asked, "That would just be the stupidest thing to do."

Cole shook his head, "Nope, I defiantly didn't call Kansas fat."

"Did you take her dog?" Michael said, "Girls don't like it when you do that."

Cole replied, "Kansas doesn't have a dog."

"...so that's not it?"

Cole just sighed and said, "I have no idea what has made Kansas so angry at me!"

"Well maybe you've been treating her wrong," Booth suggested, "I mean the two of you have know each other since you were children and maybe she feels that you still think of her as a little child."

"Oh I don't think of her as a kid, Dad," Cole replied, rubbing at hand over his face.

"Are you sure? In case you haven't noticed she's grown into a very beautiful young lady."

"Oh I've noticed Dad!"

"Well you must have done something," James said and they all thought of other theories.

None of them noticed the small, knowing smile that Brennan was hiding behind her coffee mug.

This went on for a few days. Lily refused to talk to Cole, saying she was too angry with him. Funnily enough she never actually said why she was angry at him in the first place.

Then one day after school, Cole came running into the house, saying that Lily had actually talked to him! She had walked up to him at his locker and said that she might not be mad at him but it depended on how her date went that night.

When Booth asked what that meant Cole responded with a happy, "I have no idea!"

Brennan had an idea but she thought it was best to keep it to herself for the minute.

It was later that night and all of the Booth family was sitting in the living room, watching TV. Cole was slightly nervous, as Lily was on her date.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door and when Parker answered it, there was a furious Lily standing at the door.

She looked at him and said, "Where is he?!" venom dripping from her voice.

Parker immediately pointed towards the sitting room and Lily marched into the house. She walked over and stood in front of Cole who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Kansas," he said quietly.

"Oh don't you "Hey Kansas" me!" Lily shouted with her hands on her hips, "This is all your fault!"

"What is?" Cole asked, slightly scared.

Everyone in the room was watching them now, Parker going to sit beside Michael and James, all three of them looking nervous. Booth was thinking that maybe he should have the number of the SWAT team dialled just in case. Brennan looked at them with a smile on her face.

"Why I can't get a boyfriend!" Lily yelled, throwing her arms in the air. "There's always something wrong with them! Their hair isn't brown enough or their eyes aren't green enough! They're not tall enough or they don't play hockey! They don't argue with me over the stupidest things! And I always seem to find a problem with them! Do you want to know why the guy I went out with tonight isn't right? He called me Kansas! Kansas! And it sounded terrible coming out of his mouth!"

"What happened?" Michael asked, completely confused.

"I might have bruised his nose slightly when I hit him but that's not the point," Lily said, "The point is that all of them aren't perfect for me and the reason they aren't perfect is because none of them are you!"

There was silence when she finished talking.

Cole looked at her with wide eyes. Parker, James and Michael looked slightly shocked, Booth looked confused and Brennan looked like she about to say, "I told you so."

Lily let out a shriek of frustration and bending down; she took Cole's face in her hands and kissed him. After a second of shock, Cole shut his eyes and kissed her back. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, Lily's hands still on his face.

Parker covered both his and Michael's eyes. James said, panic in his voice, "I can't look away!" Booth just looked at Brennan in confusion.

Lily pulled away, Cole's arms still around her.

"Breathlessness, weak knees, slightly dizzy…damn it, you even kiss better then all those other boys!"

With that she turned and walked out of the house.

Cole stood there in a daze until Brennan said, "Honey…go!"

Cole jumped slightly and then ran out the door after her.

Michael scrunched up his nose and said, "Does this mean that Cole likes Lily?"

Parker nodded, "Oh think this means that Cole REALLY likes Lily."

James made a face and said, "I need to go wash my eyeballs."

Booth and Brennan meanwhile just looked out the window at their front yard. Cole stopped Lily when she was halfway down the garden path and before she could say anything, he reached down and kissed her. They pulled back and smiled at each other, not needing words.

Booth sighed, "I knew they would end up together."

Brennan looked at him in surprise. "Really?" she asked, "Since when?"

"Last week. My keen FBI trained eye saw that chemistry between them when they were talking."

Brennan nodded. "I saw it when they were fourteen."

Booth looked at her in shock. "Really?"

"Yes," Brennan replied. "Because I'm the smart one!" she added with a teasing note in her voice.

"Oh you're the smart one?! We already had this discussion and we agreed that people are intelligent in different way!" Booth argued.

"That may be true but you don't need a degree to see the chemistry between them!"

"It took you years to see the chemistry between us!"

"Oh you're bringing that up again?!"

By then Lily and Cole had come back in the house and were standing at the kitchen island with Parker, James and Michael.

"The weird part is," James said, "that this seems all perfectly normal." The others could only nod.


End file.
